


The Legend of El Rapids

by Ravioli_Lord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Road to El Dorado (2000), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - The Road to El Dorado Fusion, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, The Road to El Dorado (2000) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravioli_Lord/pseuds/Ravioli_Lord
Summary: Du du du duYou could hear it so profoundly.Du du du duIt echoed across the waves stretching across the never ending horizon of water, I shared a glance with the traitor in the boat. Murder might be a considerable option if given enough time.Du du du du.The strums of the guitar played forward eternally driving any man within radius absolutely mad. I don't think I can stand this any more.Du du du-"Quackity." He tore his gaze away from the guitar, glancing up at the traitor expectantly with wide eyes."If you don't stop you'll be thrown off a second boat." There wasn't anything but silence between the two of them as what was said was processed. Quackity began to raise his hand ever so subtly, remaining eye contact with the man the entire time as he lowered it once more strumming the strings with a devilish grin cracking onto his lips.du~Screams erupted in seconds as he leapt off of the seat hands wrapping instantly around Quackity's neck. Panicked shrieks and threats of murder filled the empty ocean yet again as the paddle boat thrashed violently through the tides.If El Rapids exists, I hope we survive long enough to find it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Legend of El Rapids

The fervent strums of the Spanish guitar filled the air mixing with the thick tension that began to brew. This was it. Every inch of me trembled with excitement. I kneeled forward gazing down at the war unfolding below me upon the tabletop. I was losing all my pawns, my bishops had vanished without a blink of an eye and who I had standing were pieces I didn’t know how to orchestrate.  
Each note caused yet another hair to rise on the back of my neck and a lump began to form in my throat. I’m outgunned, outmanned, and this amateur sitting in front of me can’t do a thing yet stare blankly as I struggle.  
An angel’s voice filled the empty silence of the corridor, as soft as a Mexican dream. I’d listen to it forever if I could, but there wasn’t a moment to waste with time winding down.

My credibility was on the line, my life, my rights!  
It’d already been hours since the start of this fight, and I’d be damned if I wasn’t the one to finish it with honour.  
The crowd watched upon the match hungrily, ready to judge every second spent in this game of wit.  
Time to get serious.

I moved my king slightly to the left so as to give my queen more room. I couldn’t resist, a smile grew wide on my lips as an outcome of victory shined brightly upon the board.

“Ohhhhh!” Quackity thrashed the strings of the Spanish guitar spinning himself around as he cheered out, his feet dancing eloquently across the pavement and laying himself down across the Endermen's tall back. 

Ranboo hadn’t said anything yet, he only cast his eyes down at the board with a confused expression and took his eyes off for a moment to figure out what Quackity was doing. He seemed stressed and rather lost. I would be too if such a perfect plan came from the enemy of the war, but that’s what happens when you’ve wound up against the great Karl Jacobs. 

No one has lived and ever told the tale!  
Ranboo raised his hand and in one swift movement and the king toppled over now replaced with the horse that hid behind my own rooks.  
…Huh?

“...Was.. Was that a good move? Did I win?” I blinked. Phil hosting as a referee leaned down and stared at the set analyzing each corner and crevice. Once he was finally satisfied with the conclusion he came to, he pulled away with a shrug and a smirk.

“Yeah, it looks like it.”  
He lived.

“Karl?” Phil chuckled, nudging Karl ever so slightly he swung in his chair but for the most part remained stagnant with an empty expression as he glared down at the board. Continuing onwards to commence the next round, Phil began to announce the victory of Ranboo and the now finally defeated Karl Jacobs who was temporarily frozen. Ruffling Karl’s hair quickly, Phil cast his attention towards the crowd making it almost official.

“Er, well, we have a winner everyone!” Ranboo’s eyes lit up in pure disbelief, his hand instinctively rising to his lips in an attempt to cover a genuine smile.

“Oh, for real? Ahaha, I guess I won against Karl!” Ranboo flashed a smile towards Karl who could hardly even process what was just said. He was slower than George’s alarm clock.  
He told the tale.

...Oh.

A sigh sliding out from my mouth, I shuffled out of my seat earning the attention of the majority in the crowd who looked at me expectantly, trying to judge any piece of information I’d give them from my body language or the odd silence that hung around the chess tournament. Clearing my throat quickly, I snatched the stage once Phil had recognized an announcement or rather some kind of toast would be made.

“Well this has certainly been quite the tournament hasn’t it? Right guys? It’d definitely been a difficult one this year, with everyone giving their all and trying their best it’s no wonder people struggled.  
Ah well, I guess you can’t win them all, but let me just say one thing in celebration.”  
Ranboo clasped his hands together in excitement, his eyes resembling a kids on Christmas morning. Who knew accidentally signing up for a chess tournament would lead to beating Karl.

“Of course! What is it?”

“I CAN.”

Pivoting on my heel I swung my leg as hard as I could and kicked the chess board. The pieces cracked and crashed amongst the ground, glass shattering into small crystals and glinted brilliantly in the sun as they soared through the sky landing on the brick alleyway. Screams erupted in the crowd as people began to run around trying to fix the table and collect the board so as to set up the chess station once more but it was too late for that. It was far too damaged.  
The table spun in pathetic circles now flipped over on it’s side, and there wasn't any sound I paid attention to other than Phil who blew breath through his teeth, running a hand down his face trying to come up with what exactly to respond to that with. Shaking his head once, he placed a hand down on my shoulder locking eye contact with me, a tired yet amused expression swirling in his iris.

“... I don’t want to, because I’m lazy, but they’re going to hunt you down and kill you, so maybe run.” 

“Fair point. Okay come on Quackity! We’ve gotta run.”

“But what about the prize for the tournament?”

“No time!”

“But-”

“Be taken or be dead there isn’t a third option lil Q” Quackity parting his lips to protest I slipped my hand into his and pulled him down an alleyway, his guitar gripped firmly in his other hand. 

Within seconds the sounds of multiple footsteps came trampling behind us, heart stopping in my chest within a split second. Not wanting to face the dim image of reality I continued sprinting not checking over my shoulder. 

My dumb boyfriend, however, very much did.

“Oh...Oh!! Karl...Karl the nerds are chasing us!”

“Death! Death! Death! Death!”

My blood ran cold. What kind of sick fever dream is this.

“I know I can hear them!!”

“How long do you think they’ll chase us for?” 

“For the fallen kings!” The shouts of the mob continued to rise and grow louder, it mixed with the fear that pounded feverishly in my ears. This is definitely not how I planned to go, beaten to death by nerds with my boyfriend because I kicked a chess board.  
But I’ve had fun times, and I don’t regret anything in the last five minutes that lead to these moments of terror, I’m sure Quackity feels the same way I do too.

“I regret everything!”  
Oh cheese and crackers.

“I didn’t even get to use the map.”

“The map?”  
Quackity raised the prize from the tournament waving it in my face temptingly before stowing it back into the pocket of his shirt. I’m not only impressed at the moment, but also confused as to how he ended up getting that without Phil’s knowledge or anyone in the crowds for that matter. 

“How did you?- Okay, well, we survive and we’ll use the map. Deal?”

“Deal! But I get to play music”

“I’d rather die.” Hurriedly turning left I tore my gaze back on the path towards us, a smile still lingered on my lips from looking at him. Our footsteps drummed as we ran on the coloured brick my attention was drawn towards the pier within a short distance. Cargo was being loaded onto an empty ship, and judging by the amount of supplies and staff surrounding the boat it was one which seemed as if it was only used for deliveries.  
An idea began to form in my mind, and when I turned to speak to Quackity I knew I wouldn’t have to by the mischievous glint in his eye. So it was settled then.

Our own little cruise on a getaway away from murderous nerds.  
Nothing more romantic than that.


End file.
